La science inexplicable du délire
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Ce recueil contient des fics qui ne volent pas haut, empli de second degré et de trucs un peu bizarres. Faut pas avoir peur c'est juste du délire. Par contre à cause de la première fic c'est rating M... Mais en vrai ça sera pas souvent le cas.
1. La fanfiction

**Note 2 :** Alors surtout, ne vous étouffez pas. Sinon j'ai écris cette fic sous le tirage extrême de la Boîte de Pandore \o Merci Alphy.  
 **Prompt :** Oh, tu sais on meurs tous un jour.

La fanfiction commençait bien pourtant. Rien n'annonçait ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Après tout, ils célébraient une victoire, et tous les personnages semblaient réunis. Tony et Steve se disputaient tout de même, comme si c'était forcément une habitude.

L'écriture n'était pas lourde, assez fluide, et le décor était planté. Le titre n'avait rien de révélateur, ni sa description, mais tout semblait annoncer que le texte qui allait suivre n'aurait rien de normal. Ça ne serait pas une banale histoire d'amour où Tony finirait forcément avec quelqu'un. Quoique. Ça ne serait pas une banale histoire d'action où Natasha apparaîtrait de façon badass d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Quoique.

Rien n'était moins sûr, sinon qu'ils étaient tous là. Sauf Spiderman. Comme s'il n'avait pas été invité. Peut-être parce que le rating était pour les moins de 16 ans, et que c'était son cas.  
Enfin, fallait-il encore le savoir.  
Même Tony n'avait pas su son âge, au départ.

Bref, tout semblait prêt à arriver.  
Tout ? En effet. Parfois, on pouvait se demander ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit étrange et nébuleux des écrivains. Ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer quand ils voyaient les scènes défiler dans leurs yeux, et qu'à partir de tout ça, ils imaginaient des couples.  
Couples un tant soit peu hasardeux de temps en temps, parfois possible. Natasha n'avait jamais dit non à Clint.

Et un couple, il y en avait un dans cette fan fiction. Tony tenait les lèvres de Bruce, qui lui-même se faisait caresser par James Barnes. Et ce, sans que Steve ne donne son mot à redire, ni même ne participe.  
Il n'y avait aucune tension, sauf celle sexuelle. Il y avait juste Tony, tout à fait sobre, qui parlait de science d'une façon détournée à son collègue. Et Bucky qui avait décidé que puisque c'était comme ça, il pouvait bien prendre une leçon de science.

De toute façon, Steve n'allait ni participer, ni les arrêter, puisqu'il était trop occupé. Natasha avait trouvé quelque chose d'amusant. Des objets qui permettaient de faire des toiles, et elle s'était amusée à les lancer sur Steve. Prétextant que maintenant il était sa marionnette et qu'elle pouvait jouer avec lui.

Certainement que la personne qui avait écrit ses mots, se disait que c'était assez original. D'ailleurs, tout un paragraphe fut consacré à rappeler que Natasha était nommée la Veuve Noire, comme les araignées du même nom.  
Comme un mauvais présage pour Steve, comme un mauvais jeu qui allait mal tourner. Comme si elle allait le dévorer.

Pour le moment, elle semblait se contenter de le faire tourner, et Steve se plaignait.  
D'ailleurs, il y avait même quelques dialogues, dans cette fic. Et bien que certains ne volaient pas haut, certains avaient l'effet d'étranges phrases culte :

\- Nat' ça va me tuer !  
\- Oh, tu sais, on meurt tous un jour.

C'était dire la qualité. Mais mis à part ce détail, puisque Steve se fit bientôt bâillonner par une toile, il n'y avait pas que ces personnages dans le décor.  
N'oublions pas Clint.  
Clint était occupé à se laisser contrôler par Loki. Chose fort surprenante, et qui déroutait pas mal, mais qui faisait que du coup, Loki en profitait bien.  
L'embrassant d'abord, avant que le point de vue ne change.

C'était écrit comme un plan séquence, où on montrait comment le décor évoluait au fur et à mesure avant de passer à d'autres personnages.  
Mais sûrement que la fanfiction n'avait point besoin de décrire cette étrange scène où Thor causait avec un lutin.  
Et pourquoi un lutin d'abord ? Du moins une lutine. Elle venait d'une autre planète, avait de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux décrit avec tout un tas de métaphores superbes liées aux pierres précieuses. Topaze et lapis lazuli, parce que vairons, et si les autres personnages n'étaient pas tant décrits – sinon par leur position -, sur elle, la fanfiction s'attardait.  
Ne cessant de dire que Raven la lutine était un personnage bien fort, plus qu'elle ne le pensait, capable à elle seule d'attirer toutes les pierres d'Infinité et de mettre à sol même un Hulk si elle le voulait.  
Que Raven la lutine était amoureuse de Thor, que Thor était amoureux de Raven la lutine.

Et soudain, la tension monta d'un cran.  
Peut-être parce que Sam Wilson s'était ramené avec une étrange boîte contenant, selon lui, de quoi ravir le bas de ses messieurs et dames.

C'est là que tout devint étrange.  
Que le rating eut du sens.  
Que Bruce, Tony et Bucky ne se contentèrent plus d'une simple leçon de science, passant à l'éducation sexuelle, que Natasha, ayant sa marionnette juste pour elle, était prête à prouver son statut de Veuve Noire, que Loki ne mettait plus uniquement son doigt sur le visage de Clint, dont il avait retiré le pantalon, et que Raven la lutine était bien plus coquine que prévue.

\- Alors que Raven prit le lubrifiant, elle…  
\- STOP ! Ned ! Stop ! Arrête ! Pitié !

Ned arrêta sa lecture de la fanfiction. Il releva la tête vers Peter qui avait la tête en bas, sur son lit.  
Peter qui était bien content que Spiderman ne fut pas dans la fanfiction, et qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait Raven la lutine, ni comment les gens avaient appris pour les pierres d'Infinité.

\- C'est horrible. C'est…. Trop bizarre. Comment les gens peuvent imaginer ça ?!  
\- Oh, tu sais, il y en a des moins pires. Vraiment. Celle-là… C'était juste parce que ça m'a amusé que tu n'y sois pas invité

Ned eut un léger rire, et joua avec la souris de l'ordinateur pour remonter et redescendre sur la page :

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
\- Au début si… bon le style a pas l'air super cool, mais ça va, et après… Après je sais pas. C'était quoi ça…  
\- Si tu veux, j'ai vu que la personne qui a écrit, a aussi écrit un couple entre toi et Iron Man.  
\- QUOI ?! Non ! Mr Stark n'est pas… Non !

Peter semblait horrifié, et descendit du lit agilement pour se mettre au côté de Ned

\- Quand tu parlais de lire des fanfictions, je pensais…Je sais pas, que ça donnerais autre chose !

Ned s'amusa à voir son meilleur ami presque paniqué.

\- Bon, très bien. J'en ai vu une où Spiderman rencontre Luke Skywalker…  
\- C'est vrai ? Cool !  
\- Et finis dans son lit avec Leia…  
\- Quoi ?! Non !  
\- Je rigole. Bon, tu veux que je te la lise ?  
\- Tu me promets qu'il n'y aura pas de…. Tu sais quoi ?  
\- Promis. Y a même une super aventure, et mine de rien j'ai trouvé que tu étais pas trop mal interprété

Peter souffla, et écouta son meilleur ami lire la nouvelle fanfiction.  
Celle-ci fut bien moins étrange et bien plus intéressante.

Fin

 **Note de fin :** Je me moque gentiment des fics bien tordues et cheloues dans cette fanfic, mais je n'ai rien contre ceux qui peuvent aimer le NatashaSteve, ou même les threesome à base de TonyBruceBucky ou même le ClintLoki. (je les ship pas forcément après haha) Bon par contre j'avouerais que les Mary Sue et le fait que Peter puisse finir avec Tony qui est plus comme son rôle modèle / père… euuuuuh…. Mais soit.  
Continuez d'écrire des fanfics les gens. Je les lis pas forcément, mais ce qu'on fait, c'est cool.


	2. Tu es mignon quand je bois

**Note :** Je sais pas quand se passe cette fic, mais de sûr après Age of Ultron… ?  
 **Note 2 :** Fait sur le défi de La Roue de la Chance où je devais écrire du Tony x Thor avec comme genre, humour….:p  
 **Prompt :** Je viens de vomir sur tes chaussures.

D'accord. Tony avait un peu trop bu. Assez pour qu'il ait demandé à Natasha si Wanda avait une jumelle.  
Ce qui sonnait un peu idiot là comme ça, et heureusement que Wanda n'avait pas entendu. L'idée d'avoir perdu Pietro lui restait dans le coeur.

Steve lui avait dit d'arrêter là, d'aller se coucher, mais il avait continué. Lui même n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.  
Juste parce que boire ça lui permettait d'anéantir son cerveau. Cerveau qui ces derniers temps semblant aimer créer des choses qui déplaisaient au monde entier.  
Bon d'accord, Ultron était une erreur, d'autant qu'après il y avait eut Vision. Mais ça ne changeait pas tant

Tony soupira.  
Il n'avait pas bu assez. Il termina un autre verre, sous le regard blasé de Steve. C'est là que son cerveau a du disjoncter. C'est là qu'il du regarder Thor différemment, et qu'il fit :

\- Thor, tu as de beaux cheveux.

Il attrapa les cheveux du dieu, et celui ci recula, levant un sourcil :

\- Je crois que tu as beaucoup trop bu en effet, Stark.  
\- Hmhm, mais ça n'empêche pas de remarquer que tu as de très beaux cheveux. J'avais jamais remarqué. Comment tu fais ? Tu devrais poser pour l'Oréal.  
\- ….L'Oréal ? Fit le dieu confus

Natasha eut un léger rire, elle commençait à trouver la situation amusante, et Clint qui s'occupait de discuter avec Wanda et Vision, tourna sa tête pour regarder la scène avec intérêt.  
Steve se demandait s'il devait arrêter Tony.

\- Oui… Parce que tu le vaux bien. Et tes yeux. Tes yeux Thor ! Tes yeux. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Tout le monde dans cette pièce savait que Tony était relié à Pepper, mais personne ne contredit ses propos, prononcés bien évidemment sous l'alcool

\- De tes yeux. Ou de toi. Ou de tes cheveux. Carrément de tes cheveux. Je devrais mettre tes cheveux sur mon armure.

Thor eut un petit rire bête :

\- Stark, je ne pensais pas que les midgardiens étaient comme ça quand ils buvaient.  
\- Blablabla, on est comme on peux, tu sais… Mais c'est superbe que tu sois un dieu. Je veux dire, on a toujours rêver de croiser des extra-terrestres, ou des dieux, et il s'avèrent que tu es les deux. Du délire.

En voyant que Tony attrapait un nouveau verre, Steve l'en empêcha le plus rapidement possible.

\- Rooooh allez Steve, fait pas ton rabat-joie, je sais que tu es vieux, mais tu peux bien laisser s'amuser les jeunes, non ?  
\- Tony, je ne suis pas sûr que tu rentres dans la catégorie des jeunes…  
\- Rabat-joie, c'est ce que je dis. Pis toi, tu trouves comment Thor hein ? Et pis regarde moi ses lèvres….

Tony s'approcha, titubant, allant vers là où Thor se tenait, attrapant son visage, avant que Thor ne lui attrape les poignets pour l'arrêter

\- Tes lèvres. Tes lèvres…. Je rêve de les embrasser. T'es un peu bête, tu penses beaucoup par tes poings, mais tes lèvres refont ma vie.  
\- Stark, tu sais je crois que…

Tony parvint à mettre son doigt sur la bouche de Thor

\- Chhhhhht…. Laisse toi faaaire…. Regarde, comme en France….

Et tandis qu'il arriva à l'embrasser sur la joue, il se sentit mal. Deux secondes plus tard, Thor eut envie d'attraper Mjönilr pour être sûr que cette fois Stark le laisserait tranquille.  
Certainement parce qu'à ses pieds se tenait du vomi.

\- Oh… Je viens de vomir sur tes si belles chaussures… Oups. Je t'en rachèterais… Enfin sauf si c'était des chaussures asdgardiennes. C'était des chaussures asdgardiennes ?

Il n'obtint jamais la réponse, parce que cette fois, Thor avait craqué réellement.  
Son marteau avait atteint le crâne de Tony de façon à ne pas lui faire bien mal, mais suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme.  
Thor souffla.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Tony n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire.  
Une chose était sûr, il avait une bosse, et Natasha lui conseilla de ne surtout pas déranger Thor pendant quelques temps.  
Steve avait aussi fait vider son stock de bouteilles, même les meilleures.

Tony ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais depuis ce jour là, il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver les cheveux de Thor, plutôt jolis.


	3. La surprise

Le sérum ne l'avait pas rendu nyctalope, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle. Et à descendre les escaliers, il y voyait aussi bien que dans une grotte dans la nuit sans lune. C'est-à-dire, absolument rien. Pourtant, Steve était descendu, en étant prudent. Regrettant de ne pas avoir sur lui une lampe torche.

Pas qu'il avait spécialement peur, juste qu'il était prudent. Et surtout curieux.  
Curieux de savoir pour quelle raison Tony Stark pouvait se trouver dans une cave aussi noire. A son souvenir, il avait cité un certain « Batman qui ne vaut rien comparé à moi mais que l'idée de la cave est pas mal je vais installer ça dans la tour ».  
Mais Tony avait sûrement oublié d'installer des lumières. Ou des fenêtres. Même la lumière de la lune l'aurait un brin éclairé et aidé.

Et puis, Tony l'avait appelé. Pour « lui montrer quelque chose ».

Steve descendait donc.

Avant de pousser la porte de la cave et de manquer de devenir aveugle par une soudaine lumière, des confettis volant partout, et de rejoindre Clint dans le clan des sourds, quand un bruit assourdissant l'accueilli.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Apparemment, Steve avait complètement oublié : aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et tandis que Tony s'approchait pour frôler ses lèvres pour un baiser, le capitaine remarqua un gâteau dans les mains de celui-ci. Avec un nombre incertain de bougie.

Alors que les autres Avengers approchaient, Tony murmura :

\- Tu as intérêt à toutes les souffler d'un coup, parce que ça a pris un temps fou de toutes les mettre… Et ça va prendre un temps fou de toutes les allumer.

Steve rit, et remercia le groupe.  
Et lorsqu'ils allumèrent les bougies, après avoir éteint les lumières, Steve souffla, et éteignit toutes les bougies d'un seul coup.

Laissant un silence de mort dans la pièce.  
La voix de Natasha se fit alors entendre :

\- Tony. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire une fête d'anniversaire dans le noir, assure toi d'avoir un minimum de lumière.  
\- Mais j'en ai.  
\- Autre que ton réacteur.  
\- D'accord, promis.

Steve rit, et se dit que son anniversaire commençait bien.

Fin.


	4. Le Groot

**Note :** J'ai pas vu Infinity War, et j'ignore dans ma fic (même si je sais) tout ce qu'il se passe dedans, sauf comment Thor fut à peu près en rencontrant les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Bisou.  
 **Note 2 :** Du coup ca a été écrit durant une soirée où fallait écrire sur une citation…. Et du coup, voici la citation : "C'est pas compliqué de parler le chtimi. On dit pas : « Pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas bien saisi le sens de votre question ». On dit : « Hein ? »." Antoine Bailleul (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis)

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le lapin et l'arbre, Thor était plus enthousiaste qu'à son accoutumé, ce qui avait le déplaisir d'ennuyer son frère.  
Frère qui passait son temps à changer d'apparence pour qu'il lui foute la paix. Vraiment.  
Et pourtant, Loki aimait bien Thor. Bien que ce fût une chose que jamais il ne répéterait à voix haute.  
D'accord, le blond avait une tendance à frapper comme un marteau qu'il n'avait plus, et à avoir le cerveau rempli d'un marteau creux.  
Mais… Mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas haïr Thor.  
Sa tendance à être trop positif ? Sa façon de parler en hurlant à moitié ? Le fait qu'il puisse confondre un raton laveur et un lapin ?  
Loki n'était pas sûr.  
Dans tous les cas, ça faisait qu'il l'écoutait quand même, alors que Thor racontait fièrement :

\- Et te rends-tu compte, Loki, mais Gamora était verte ! Enfin, venant d'une personne ne venant pas de la Terre ou d'Asgard…

Loki manqua de lui rappeler qu'il était bleu, normalement.  
Mais il garda le silence.

\- Et tu sais, ce n'est pas compliqué de parler le Groot. On ne dit pas « Excusez moi je n'ai pas compris » on dit juste « Je s'appelle Groot » !

Et il se taisait alors que Thor continuait.  
Tel un enfant parti en camp de vacances, racontant toutes ses aventures.  
Loki écoutait quand soudain, il eut un blocage.  
Peut-être parce que Thor ne disait plus qu'un seul groupe nominal :

\- Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ? Je s'appelle Groot, je s'appelle Groot, je s'appelle Groot.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Je parle le Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot !  
\- …Mais c'est la même phrase à chaque fois.

Thor sembla surpris et secoua la tête

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je t'ai demandé si tu comprenais, en plus !  
\- Non je ne comprends pas.  
\- Essaie, mon frère ! Ca va t'aider !  
\- …Je s'appelle Groot…. Fit Loki sans trop savoir pourquoi il essayait.

Avant de voir Thor, faire un air offusqué. Comme s'il venait de l'insulter :

\- LOKI ! JE LE SAVAIS !  
\- ….Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dit.  
\- MEME ! CA VEUT TOUT DIRE !

Et c'est comme ça que Loki comprit – ou ne compris pas ? – que le langage Grootien était quelque chose de terrible, quand une autre personne le comprenait.  
Ce fut aussi la première fois où il eut l'impression que son frère était plus intelligent que lui.  
Et autant dire que ça ne lui plut pas tant.  
Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'aimer un peu plus.

Fin


	5. Question de musique

**Note :** Alors cette fic a été écrite durant un évènement musical… L'anecdote c'est que j'ai écris pleins de fics sur des musiques, dont cette fic. Mais quand les autres fics sont des recueils que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon profil (comme « Avengers en musique »), beeen… Celle là n'a pas besoin d'être dans un recueil selon moi. Mais, elle a été écrite en écoutant des musiques nordiques…Et j'ai pas trop aimé (les musiques nordiques).  
 **Note 2 :** Léger spoil d'Infinity War, rien de méchant, juste la relation qu'à Thor avec les gardiens xD (et vu que j'ai pas vu le film…)

Si Peter Quill écoutait en permanence de la musique, comme si c'était de cette façon qu'il respirait, Thor, lui, n'en écoutait que rarement.  
Et de toute évidence, quand il osa enfin en écouter, trop heureux de faire partager ses goûts musicaux aux gardiens de la galaxie, ce fut surprenant. Non content de squatter leur vaisseau, il fit donc passer ce que lui appelait de la musique.  
Une sorte de sons et de percussions qui s'enchaînaient, avec ou sans voix de temps à autre.

Peter Quill, trop habitué à ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les musiques des années soixante-dix et un peu quatre-vingt, ne pouvait pas supporter juste cette répétition de musique. Ce n'était pas si laid, et surtout, chacun ses goûts, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter.  
Alors que Thor souriait doucement, profitant, Peter se leva d'un seul coup.  
Le lapin – enfin, Rocket quoi - aussi.  
Thor les observa avec curiosité.

\- Thor, tu dois découvrir quelque chose d'autre. Vraiment.

C'est ainsi que la musique Asgardienne se mit en silencieux pour laisser passer la musique de Quill. Celle qui faisait vibrer les étoiles selon lui. Celle que tout le monde devait connaître – même Thanos ! -. Celle qui donnait envie de danser en chantant.  
Plus que danser en se trémoussant doucement selon lui.  
Celle qui apportait des changements de rythme.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Thor écoutait il lâcha :

\- Mais elles sont toutes pareils !

Sous l'air choqué de Peter.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !  
\- Mais si ! …Spirit in the Sky et c'est comme Go All the Way !  
\- Je s'appelle Groot, sembla vouloir participer l'arbuste adolescent qui poussait tranquillement. Comme si son commentaire serait compris.  
\- Regarde, même Arbre le dit !

Peter avait secoué violemment la tête. Comme si on venait de l'insulter.

\- Et puis écoute ! Tu as dit que ma musique elle répétait le même rythme, mais la tienne aussi !

Thor se mit à imiter le rythme de Hooked on a Feeling, qui se répétait en effet.

\- Mais les chansons ! Les paroles !  
\- Tu parles du « eeeeh » « eeeeeh » ?  
\- Non ! Ce qui vient après  
\- …Ca se répète aussi non ?  
\- Je s'appelle Groot.  
\- Groot, arrête de participer à leur conversation, surtout que pour une fois, Quill à raison, lâcha Rocket.

Thor se disait que ses camarades de vaisseau étaient sourds.

\- Mais si ça se répète !  
\- La tienne aussi ! La mienne a des paroles au moins !  
\- Mais les paroles ça déconcentre…  
\- Pas ma faute si tu ne peux pas te concentrer !

Alors que la dispute entre Thor et Quill se poursuivait, Gamora appuya soudain sur pause et souffla.  
Et alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, elle lâcha :

\- Non, clairement, la meilleure des musiques, c'est le silence.

Fin. 


	6. Premier cours

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait rien d'un professeur, n'avait jamais demandé à faire ça, et n'était même pas sûr que les personnes qui seraient là l'écouteront, ou suivront ce qu'il dirait. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, Tony n'avait jamais rien enseigné à personne. Et il n'était tellement pas sûr d'être la personne adéquate pour ça. Encore, Fury aurait pu être sûrement meilleur que lui. Ou même Coulson. Surtout Coulson, quand on y réfléchissait.  
Mais lui ? Il n'était pas mieux que les autres, et la leçon qu'il devait enseigner, il avait tendance à lui-même l'oublier.  
Et puis, c'était quoi cette idée de faire ce cours ? Aucun des Avengers n'étaient encore à l'école, sauf Peter.  
Ah, Peter. C'était bien parce qu'il était en cours, que Tony n'avait pas envie qu'il soit un véritable Avenger. Il était bien trop jeune pour être là. Et pourtant, de toutes les personnes assis sur les sièges, c'était à lui que cette leçon serait le plus utile.  
Tony regarda tout le monde. De Steve à Thor, en passant par Natasha.  
Les analysant, songeant à l'utilité de son cours pour eux. Se rendant compte, que même si l'idée était absurde, définitivement, ils en avaient tous besoin.

Tony soupira.

\- Bon, bienvenue à ce premier cours sur la survie, notre première leçon portera sur pourquoi il ne faut pas se sacrifier. Pietro, viens au tableau, tu vas donner l'exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

Fin


	7. Chanter pour s'aimer

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le terme « Physique » (pour savoir ce qu'est la nuit du FOF, mp moi :D)  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite aussi sur le thème « Couples improbables » avec comme sous thème « Comédie musicale »  
 **Note 3 :** Surtout, ne vous étouffez pas.

Ça semblait évident. C'était comme s'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire autrement. Tout leur semblait logique soudainement. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'encontre de leurs sentiments ! Ultron était là, majestueux, gigantesque, et doublé par une armée de clone qu'il avait créé pour ses desseins sombres. Pietro était là, vif et si flamboyant avec sa chevelure argenté qui volait, soulevée par le vent. C'était comme si soudainement, aux yeux des deux, l'autre avait le physique le plus merveilleux de l'univers. Et pourtant, Ultron en avait vu des humains, quand il avait appris le monde à sa naissance.

Pietro ne se sentit plus de joie. Le monde, du moins la Sokovie s'effondrait, et lui il voulait danser en tournant sur lui-même pour rejoindre le robot. Il n'aurait jamais pensé savoir faire aussi bien les pointes de danse classique, et pourtant ! Il dansait avec tant de grâce...

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'être aimé, Pietro souriait comme jamais et chanta :

\- Oh mon amour, je me rends soudainement compte, combien ma vitesse m'amène à toi sans que je ne puisse lutter !

Comble de l'amour, Ultron décida de répondre à la chanson de Pietro, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, déposant les armes, chantant à son tour :

\- Comme je suis heureux de sentir mon cœur battre et de te sentir contre moi ! Tu es tellement merveilleux je ne puis résister !

Et alors que derrière, tous les autres Avengers chantaient en chœur, comme s'ils connaissaient tous les paroles, le visage du robot et du rapide se rapprochaient, pour le baiser ultime, physique, celui qui amènerait l'amour pour toujours.

Jusqu'à ce que Pietro ouvre les yeux et se redresse en sursaut. Ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il avait survécu à l'attaque de la Sokovie. Il avait eu quelques traumatismes, dû au fait d'avoir manqué de mourir, et indéniablement, quelques cauchemars liés à ça.

Mais à l'instant, il comprit qu'il venait de faire le pire de tous. Un frisson long parcouru son dos, et il ne put pas se rendormir de la nuit.


End file.
